Broken
by NeOnShArPiE
Summary: In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Dysis

Broken:  
Introduction to Dysis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Homer's poem!  
  
Summery: In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life. But can she find herself in time to help? HA PH M(Mestor)OC  
  
AN: Here's the beginning to my first Trojan story! Whoop Whoop! I should have an update to this story atleast twice a week. Should being the keyword there. Ne who, take your time, read the chapter, and if your real nice review and tell me what you think. WinkWink  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
She sat at an old wooden table just in back of her father's tavern a rustic looking pale filled to the brim with cool water and a tattered rag at her side. Her dull green eyes scanned over the soiled mess at her feet. The tavern had long been empty though she still sat cleaning and scrubbing it for the next day's patrons. Apparently, earlier that night, a man was celebrating an extremely good time with women and wine, lots of wine, and not just any wine but her father's strongest. From the looks of the floor that man did not hold the liquor well, but then again few men did.  
  
The young woman pulled herself from the uncomfortable seat she had been relaxing in and began scrubbing the floor. The same routine she has always accomplished day in and day out. There has to be more, she thought as she swirled the rag over the mess removing it from her father's beautiful fortress. She was tired and her body worn, this was not a woman's work. A woman has work but not this; she should be out dying and re-dying linens, washing linens, tending her siblings or making offerings to the Gods. Where was her brother? He should be working for he is the one who will inherit this drunken palace, not her.  
  
Her usually enchanting presence had diminished leaving behind this sulky wry girl who barely leaves a mark on anyone's presence. She is not a beauty by society; her tanned skin with blotches of red proving her to be of working class, her long unruly sandy brown curls with her unusual green eyes, her broken nails caked with dirt and her smudged face. No she was not a great dove like Helen, though there was a sense of mystery and adventure that lingered in her aspect.  
  
She finally finished scrubbing and dropped the torn rag into the pale sitting quietly by herself ignoring the small commotion on the street. The tavern door creaked open and a shadow cast over into the dimly lit tavern. She didn't even turn around to see who it was, she merely picked up the pale and spoke with her back turned. "Sorry we're closed for the night. Please shut the door behind you."  
  
"Oh, well if you're closed," the man spoke in a raspy weathered voice though he was young.  
  
The woman turned gawking at his sight, "Galen, dear brother, you should have been here hours ago cleaning with father, instead I was forced into this unnatural labor." She seethed as she chucked the soggy rag at his face.  
  
Galen caught the object in his callused hand and smiled innocently at his sister. He stood tall with dark curls angling his face and a sharp nose protruding from it. "Well, my dear Dysis, if I hadn't been out celebrating my summoning to be a soldier in this upcoming offense, I would have been here." He threw the rag back missing Dysis by an inch.  
  
Dysis collected her mixture of emotions from that comment, "Nice throw." With that she turned and walked into the back of the tavern picking up the rag as she walked, pale in her other hand.  
  
"Is that it?" Her brother called, following her into the back. "No congratulations Galen you've been excepted into society, or great Galen now you have a chance to show your worth?" Dysis slammed the bucket down on a counter, water sloshing out over the sides.  
  
"Okay, congratulations Galen you get to die for a cause that is weaker than this ragged scrap of cloth!" She squeezed the remaining water from the fabric emphasizing her point.  
  
If looks could kill, Dysis would have died a thousand times over by Galen's stare. "Now what's that supposed to mean? Just because your younger brother has a chance to make a name for himself you have to go all insane because you're jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Ha!" Dysis grabbed the pale and opened the back door tossing the dirty water out, only amidst her rampage she did not realize whom she had tossed it on. She slammed the door turning back around to face Galen. "You have a lot to learn boy if you think that I would be jealous of you running off into battle for her!" She pointed out the window directly across at the palace which could scarcely be seen through the haze of buildings.  
  
Dysis walked to the front of the tavern snatching her cloak from the table and wrapping up in it. Galen appeared from the back, "atleast she has more extravagant features than you would ever hope to poses!"  
  
Dysis shot him an icy glare for a warning, "atleast I'm not blinded by that whore's innocence! She has brought with her an epic battle, one I fear we cannot survive! And Paris, that dumb bruit, couldn't know how to hold a sword none the less realize the devastation he would reek upon our land every night he were to bed her!"  
  
She yanked open the door, "hello father, maybe you can talk some sense into your son!" She looked over the elderly man, "maybe fetch a towel to dry off with as well!" She said in an uproar before taking off down the street.  
  
"Yes, maybe." He glanced at his daughter skeptically, his hair dripping droplets of water on the floor, before stepping into the tavern. His soaked feet slopped against the dry ground. He acknowledged Galen, "you've done a fine job of angering your sister."  
  
"Well you've prepared her for this moment her entire life. I'm afraid that she'll have a bigger role to play in this war than we expect."  
  
His father peered back at him, "I imagine so with that temper, I imagine so." He shook his head and walked shakily up the stone steps to his chamber.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis walked casually down the street minding her own business; few people were out at that hour of the night so it was very simple for her to stay to herself. Her sandals dragged into the dirt so she slid them off and carried them with her as she walked steadily, one foot in front of the other. The light of the moon shown down on her, causing her matted tresses to glow into a sort of silvery blond.  
  
She ignored her hidden beauty and clenched her cloak around her body tighter trotting through the streets occasionally noticing a passer by. Her aged burgundy gown shuffled over the stones and dirt becoming frayed at the ends. She turned onto the road just in front of the palace; the enormous fortress could not please the Gods more, for at almost every corner there was a statue honoring them.  
  
Dysis halted in the middle of the road and doubled over in prayer. Her whispers were to the Goddess Athena and the God Ares, whose statues stood over her on either side of a palace balcony, for a watchful eye over her brother and the soldiers of Troy's army. She spoke soft and quickly not wishing to spend to long in the presence of the royal blooded of whom she hated with a passion.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Came a woman's shout from above.  
  
"To the balcony for some air! Don't fret too much over trivial things, my love!" Dysis' eyes pried themselves from the ground to peer up at the gallant man whose voice she clearly heard.  
  
His eyes were wide and focused on her; for the first time in her life Dysis was in awe and frightened by this man's very presence all at once. He beamed down at her as if he were a king, watching her every move, she stood slowly not trying to bring any alarm. He was handsome with broad shoulders, a straight back, and thick beard with wisps of mahogany hair floating in and out of his face.  
  
"Hector? Come to bed with me, my sweet." The woman stepped out on the balcony covering him with her warm embrace.  
  
Dysis pulled her hood over her head in a hurry and scurried off down the street, cursing her heart for betraying her mind all the while.  
  
"Who was that? Hector?" His gaze moved from the empty spot bellow the balcony to the dove at his side.  
  
"No one, a peasant praying. No worries." He gave a false smile before escorting his wife back into her chamber and into her bed.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis placed her back against a foreign building and began to mutter incoherent swears. She slid down the coarse wall and kicked at the dirt with furry before turning on her side to gaze at the palace. "A citadel of snobs and tricksters that's all and nothing more. They are no good other than a bad dream that one must have occasionally to wake them up to the real world. There is nothing there for me, nothing at all."  
  
She rolled back over on to her back and peered down at her bare feet a bellow of angst escaped her tender lips, "Cursed by the Gods, I am!" Her gaze shifted down the road to where her sandals lie, I'm not going to get them now not after that! "Father's going to sell me into slavery once he finds out about this!" Dysis pulled herself from the ground and hurried down the dirt path, watching the sun beam through on the horizon hoping that with the rise of this glorious new day her troubles of the night before would be swept away.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: Well that's it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome! I'll update again in about two days so until then, ado!  
  
Quote: We men are wretched things. 


	2. Chapter 2: The war Is Upon Us

Broken:  
  
The War Is Upon Us  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Homer's poem or Hector for that matter.  
  
Summary: In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life. But can she find herself in time to help? HA PH M(Mestor)OC  
  
AN: Good Day to all! bows The sun is shinning and I've had coffee! Whoop whoop! Any way, last night was my first night at driver's ed and I thoroughly enjoyed being in a room filled with guys! Wink Wink! Ahem! completely random cough from audience Yes well, let's get back to business. First order of business I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my first chapter:  
  
Topherismygrace- Thanks Kiddo! Enjoy the next chappie!  
  
Ginger- you know, my puppy's name is Ginger, I love that name! Neway, thanks very much and I hope this is updated soon enough for yah.  
  
RC- Thanks Mate, I'm glad to know that I can atleast give an intriguing opening!  
  
Child of Morning- Well now's your chance to see what's next, trust me I have some tricks up my sleeve that I plan on using! By the way, like your pen name! Enjoy!  
  
If you reviewed the first chapter after I updated this, I'm sorry I missed you and I'll be sure to add you in the next one! Thanks!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That morning the sun bathed through their vast array of windows warming their thin sheets. A slight breeze traveled through the room swaying the curtains and tapestries. Hector lay awake in his bed a mental battle being forged on the numerous plains of his mind. He was married and had a son but did he truly love Andromache or was it simply an arranged marriage? True that's how it started but didn't they fall in love or did they just except the fact that they had to be with each other?  
  
Hector rolled over on his back and starred at his wife who lay next to him with her back turned. Her long almost burgundy- brown locks waved down her back and sat sprawled out over the bed. She had a figured body with porcelain skin, is that not what every man wished? Her beauty was beyond comprehension for some and to others almost as ordinary as the peasant girl on the street.  
  
The peasant girl on the street. Hector quietly pulled himself from the sheets careful not to disturb his wife. Once up he wrapped himself in his rough leather kilt and made his way across the cold chamber floor to the water basin. He cupped his hands in the water and scrubbed at his face removing oil and sweat from his pores. The peasant girl, who was she? Why was she there and so late at night?  
  
Hector padded over to the balcony and gazed out over the city. This young woman intrigued him though he knew nothing about her other than she has a knack for strolling the streets of Troy in the middle of the night. He was curious an eager to escape the ordinary in fact he invited it. Although lately the unusual has caused trouble actually it's caused a war.  
  
His brother embraced change and with that he embraced Helen. Helen, Helen of Sparta? No Helen of Troy! Hector gripped the stone rail of the balcony angered by the fact that he had a chance to change this course of fate and he didn't take it. What was the explanation he had given to Priam? Instead of welcoming a daughter you would have been burying a son. Pig Swallow! He could've changed it and he knew it. But that didn't matter now for the Greeks were coming and the change of wind was bringing them even closer.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Dysis? Dysis? Come on Dysis wake up, we haven't got all day for you to lie around!" The voice was familiar to Dysis, it was a soft innocent voice that she had heard many time over though the person whom the voice belonged to was not so innocent.  
  
Dysis cracked opened her eyes gazing up at the young woman who stood above her. The sun glared her vision and for the moment all that she could make out was a blond blob of light. She pulled herself up into a sitting position rubbing at her eyes. "Good morning Kalare, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I might ask you the same thing, father's been searching for you all morning said you left in some heated rush. He swore you would've been in harms way. He had sent Galen out to find you but, eh, Galen just doesn't know where to look for you." The girl named Kalare let out a proud boast and then turned back to her aching sister. "So are you all right?"  
  
Dysis turned and faced her fair sister with a sarcastic grin on her face, "just dandy my dear, how about you?"  
  
"Now none of that, we have to get you home and washed up. You must look devilishly handsome today." Kalare practically squealed with joy at the sight of her sister appearing like a princess.  
  
Dysis peered around taking in her surroundings; she was perched on a boulder that was shaded by a ragged bent tree. She turned around gazing up at the great wall of Troy and then the rather large hole at its base through which she had crawled out of that early morning. In front of her was the vast desert like sand that ended at the peak of a cliff and beyond that the wild untamed sea in all its fury.  
  
The sea, how she loved its sent and vowed one day to leave this place and sail across it to an unknown territory. She wanted to feel the sensation of the salty water slapping up against the side of her vessel reminding her of the risks she so willingly would take. Amidst her daydream she had ignored her sister's last underlining comment, something about washing up and being handsome. HANDSOME!  
  
She turned to Kalare, "What?! Why do I have to get washed up and look tidy?! I thought that was your job?"  
  
"Well there is someone father is expecting you to see this evening, someone by the name of Philander." Kalare spoke in a girlish innocence that made Dysis want to vomit.  
  
"Philander? Oh, you just wait until I have a talk with father!" Dysis shot up darting through the hole with ease and running down the dirt path.  
  
"Dysis! Dysis where are my sandals?!" Kalare dove through the hole watching her sister trot off down the ally.  
  
"I lost them! Very sorry!" Dysis shouted back at her.  
  
It took a moment for the situation to sink into Kalare's mind, "YOU WHAT?!" She darted off after her sibling at full speed following Dysis trail.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis barged into the front door of the tavern completely out of breath from her long sprint home. "Father? Father?" She questioned exasperatedly.  
  
A short ragged man stepped out of the back room a goblet in his hand and wine pitcher in the other. "Yes dear what is- YOUR DRESS! Good graces! Child, were you attacked by beasts?" Her father dropped the goblet and pitcher onto the nearest table and walked towards the woman.  
  
Dysis glared at her father skeptically then peered over what was left of her apparel. The burgundy had faded to a dusty red and there were now makeshift tassels at the base of her gown where the frays had just begun the night before. She felt the sand and dust caked in her matted hair and the blisters on her feet. She surely was a horrid sight.  
  
Kalare burst into the view nearly knocking Dysis off her aching feet. "My sandals?" She took a breath, "she lost my good sandals!"  
  
Their father's glare shot back and forth between the girls. Dysis rolled her eyes and straightened her self up, "it's not like you can't get another lad from your fan club to give you another pair!"  
  
Kalare's jaw dropped anger brewing in her eyes but before she could say something smart her father intervened. "Girls! Let us take this upstairs. We shouldn't disturb our costumers." He urged them to the stairs prodding them in their sides. Then almost out of nowhere a loud tolling noise beamed across the land.  
  
Everyone was silent except Dysis who spoke in barely a whisper, "the warning bells. The Greeks have finally arrived!" She took off up the stairs before anyone could stop her.  
  
Once at the top she dashed to the other side of the room dropping her cloak and climbing up the ladder to the roof of the building. She rushed to the side gazing out at the whole of Troy and beyond to the beach and the temple of Apollo. There is where she first saw them; the Greeks were on hundreds of ships all sailing in the same direction, Troy.  
  
Her hair whipped furiously across her face in the breeze though she did not care for the pain she was in too deep of shock to notice. The bells, those annoying bells kept tolling and now the bantering of chaos in the streets exceeded its normal limit. People flocked to their homes for safety running away from the large gate at the entrance of Troy. Though it would do them no good, if Troy was attacked they would have no place to run for there is not another city for miles and our army alone cannot stand up against the entire Greek nation.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hector stood on the balcony the tolling ringing in his ears as if a bad dream had come back to haunt him. This is it, he though as he turned away and forced on his armor.  
  
"Hector! Please you mustn't go! I have a bad feeling, please Hector! Listen to me!" Andromache stood beside her husband, baby in arms rocking him steadily, while tears dripped from her eyes.  
  
He pulled on his grieves trying not make eye contact with her, "you would have me abandon my city and leave it for ruin?" Lately his frustration had all been pointed towards her though it was truly from the upcoming war and he did love her even if it wasn't true love, he was her guardian. "I will return." He placed his palms on her cheeks wiping the tears from her skin, "do you trust my word?" She nodded, "than believe that I will return home." He kissed her quickly on her soft lips before taking off down the hall helmet in hand.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hector climbed up on his horse, Andreas, and gave one last serene look up at the balcony where his wife stood, before ridding off down to the gate. He took a side route in order to bypass the crowded streets, passing swiftly through narrow alleys. He slowed down just in front of a worn out tavern where there had been a back up of people.  
  
Something or someone on the roof had caught his attention and for a brief moment he stopped there gazing up at the young woman whose brassy hair flew rapidly through the wind. Her off red garment flapping loosely against her body revealing a firm figure and tanned skin. There was something about her presence, something in her soul that made her appeal to him.  
  
A noisy cart scuttled by and tipped over spilling its pottery directly in front of Andreas and Hector. The horse leapt up on its hind legs its voice unleashing a foul screech. It did not go unnoticed by the woman on the building who was now gawking in awe at the prince's presence. Andreas returned to his normal state and a shaken Hector returned his gaze back to the lady who was now virtually above him gazing down at him.  
  
"YAH!" Hector heeled the horse in the side and took off down the path crushing pottery under the horse's hoofs, his locks of curly hair slapping against his armor as he rode on.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: I hope that was enough to keep you interested in the story. Have no fear the plot will thicken and become very heavy soon, I promise. just hold on to your horses and it'll be here soon! Neways, thanks again for those of you who reviewed it is greatly appreciated! And for those who didn't, well it's never to late. Wink Wink! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Nightmare of Problems

Broken:  
Trade Routes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Troy (wish I owned quite a few warriors though!!!) or Homer's poem!  
  
Summery: In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life. But can she find herself in time to help? HA PH M(Mestor)OC  
  
AN: Thank you so much! I am overwhelmed at the response I have gotten from just the first two chapters! So here come the thank you's:  
  
Carro- I'm glad you like it, and I hope this chapter satisfies atleast a little of your curiosity.  
  
RC- Yay, yet another person loves my story and really gets into it! I'm pleased to see that this story is fulfilling its duty!  
  
Roselynn Geigel- Cookies to you, you crazy fan you! Thanks!  
  
Child of Morning- Yes the lovely Hector is very very tempting... ahem... but as long as the story scores points I will continue to write and write and... well write!  
  
M- I hope this is updated soon enough for your craving. Thanks!  
  
Ginger- Nice to hear from you again, thanks and well its updated again!  
  
Topherismygrace- I was hoping that Dysis little sarcasm and quick-witted responses would get people laughing! Thanks to you, I know it's worked! Cookies to you too!  
  
Well that's all for now. If I missed you I'm really sorry and I'll try to get you in next time. Thanks to all!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis still had her hands firmly planted on the edge of the rooftop gazing down into the busy street. Had it really happened or was it just a dream? Surely as the broken shells of pottery are scattered across the roadway are real than the man on the horse who road through it must also be real. Dysis swallowed hard trying desperately to decipher the past day but there was no point it would all end soon, she knew it wouldn't last whatever this was.  
  
"Dysis! Dysis!" Her father called up to her from the street bellow. She turned her head and gazed down at him her face red with heat and her expression as plain as bread. "Dysis will you not come down?"  
  
"Dysis, did you see him?! Did you see the prince?!" Her sister now stood out amongst her father and the mob of Trojans in the street. So it was real every bit of it real. Her sister gazed up at her, her blue eyes glistening with excitement. This must have been a game for her or perhaps a dream that she might wake from tomorrow, though it wasn't.  
  
Dysis backed away from the edge and walked back over to the hatch. She could still hear her father and sister shouting for her but it didn't matter. She slid the bolt into place and crossed back over to the east side of the building starring out onto the battlefield. They may never wake from this dream, this nightmare.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Galen galloped through the alleys on the back of his horse racing against the on coming traffic. When he reached home he noticed Kalare and his father standing in the middle of the path starring up at the roof. Galen hopped off of the horse and unstrapped a bundle of kindling for the fire. "Father? Father?" The old man's grey- blue eyes diverted from the shady top of the tavern to his young son. "Your kindling that you requested. Did you happen to find Dysis yet?"  
  
"Oh yes, about two hours ago. But the girl's been up on the roof ever since starring off at the beach like it was her duty. It's about an hour past noon now, she'll die of sweat up there, hasn't even had a bite to eat." His father shook his head and walked his youngest daughter back into the tavern.  
  
Galen glared up at the roof the sun in his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the figure of an arm hanging over the side of the roof. "Dysis." He murmured before taking off into the building and up the stairs.  
  
The young bruit climbed the slanted ladder banging his arm into the bolted hatch. "Open this up Dysis! Dysis!" He jumped down from the ladder and peered around the chamber searching for anything useful, when he found his father's sword knocked off the wall. Galen snatched it from the stone ground and began hacking at the hatch where the bolt sits until he broke through. He pushed his way onto the roof and gazed out over his oldest sister's limp body.  
  
Galen scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the ladder where his father and other sibling stood waiting. "DYSIS!" Kalare screamed at the sight of Dysis passed out body.  
  
"She's not... dead? Is she?" His father bit into his own bottom lip drawing a drop of blood to the surface bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"No, she's just in a deep sleep. Kalare can you set up a bath for her and straighten out her new silk gown." Galen starred down at his sleeping sister, this was the first time in his life that he was looking out for her instead of the reverse. As a child he would always be a ruckus and she would always cover his back, they were a team the two of them. They would never lose each other; it wasn't in their will to do so.  
  
Kalare hurried down the hall to the bathing chamber and readied Dysis bath and linens for the day. Galen laid his sister on her bed and pulled the drapes over so as to keep her in peace. "Father will you fetch her some food? She's probably just ill from the heat and unneeded stress placed upon her. Please?"  
  
His father stood in shock of all the events that had taken place that day; his lost daughter, the battle, the prince and pottery, and now his ill daughter. "Please father, she needs you now. Please." The older man nodded and left the room walking sulkily down the stairs. "I'm sorry, sister, but I must leave you here unattended for the time being. I fear Troy needs me the most as a soldier. Grant me glory this day." Galen released his sisters hand and kissed her forehead before leaving.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When the day's battle was over; looking over the numerous Greek and Trojan bodies that lay half buried in the sand Hector couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for their deaths, as he rode by on Andreas. Hector lifted his sights back on the city of Troy and reminded himself that he had to do it, he had to protect Troy and that meant destroying anyone who creates a threat against his great city. He was noble and it was his duty.  
  
He heeled Andreas again to quicken the pace back to the city; he had business to attend to. No doubt Priam had already established his council and was debating their next move. The move of a king, who wasn't even at battle to witness the strength of the Greek arm that shoved Troy into a backwards spiral that morning. There was much to be discussed and Hector loathed the thought of being pulled into it, but he was the future king of Troy and had no choice.  
  
At the gate Hector slowed his horse and removed his helmet continuing his travel through Troy all the way to the Palace at the center. He made a glance toward the old tavern though the woman was nowhere to be found. Instead of staying to search for her Hector chose to leave and head home, galloping over the same pottery from that morning.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kalare had made ready Dysis bath and was simply waiting for her to wake. She sat perched by her eldest sister's side for hours just gazing at her praying she'd wake. But Kalare herself was beginning to become tired and simply couldn't stay awake another moment so she too fell into a deep trance.  
  
Dysis eyes stirred feverishly underneath their lids; her face flushed, her panting heavy, with sweat pouring from her brow. Her nightmare scanned through many colors and only stayed fixated on something for a couple of seconds before moving on. Her heated body stood before a great wall of a gate, her stomach heaving and pulling with a sickness that derived from an aching in her heart. She could hear the vague sounds of metal against metal, a battle? Then she was off, her body tripping and stumbling through an unusually empty street, her eyes focusing in red then yellow and finally blue colors. But all the while her body was running, she felt as though she were in a drunken rage slipping and scuttling this way and that.  
  
The young woman came to a familiar street the scenery blurring and swaying all at the same time; she was nauseous and dizzy, sick to her very soul. Out of nowhere she began gagging and hacking until finally she spewed up what was in her stomach. Now, feeling slightly relieved she continued on her way shuffling through the swinging haze of her dream world.  
  
"Dysis! Dysis stop!" A voice, one she did not know, shouted to her but her stubbornness prevailed and she trudged on to the large hole in the wall of Troy. It was a familiar sight to her so she quickly dodged through it nearly falling out on her back as she did so. Dysis regained herself and took off at a limp jog down the wall towards the enormous gates of Troy. As she reared around the corner her vision blurred with a great light shinning directly in her eyes. She was forced to the ground, a man's arms wrapped around her waist holding her in her spot. The familiar sound of swords clanging echoed through her mind as she drifted off. Then the sound of her own voice screaming out an unknown name shook her from her nightmare.  
  
She shot up from her spot on the bed, breathing heavy and sweating profusely all over. Her mind raced through the details of her dream trying to gather what information she could about it. Dysis rubbed her eyes, scanning the room for anyone in site when she noticed her baby sister lying peacefully next to her. She gave a quick smile before climbing out of bed and nearly collapsing to the floor as she found out her legs were still asleep and working as well as sand.  
  
Dysis managed to pull herself up and become balanced. She could see down the long corridor to the bathing chamber where her new deep royal green gown had been draped over the elaborately decorated divan with fancy pillows surrounding it to emphasize its richness. She carefully scuttled across the floor not trying to wake Kalare up from her childlike dreaming.  
  
Her hair was a tangled mess and her body a little more pink than it should've been but she didn't really care. For who dare try to place standards on Dysis the great? Dysis giggled at her own inside joke reminding herself that there was atleast a little life left in Troy even if it was only a faint ember of hope. She reached over and grasped her bone comb from the vanity and began untangling the knots lining her sandy tresses.  
  
The young woman was not a lady on regular days, but her father was expecting company and as the oldest daughter it was her responsibility to show the honor of the family. It's high time that I step up and clutch onto my birth right as a woman with both hands, Dysis thought to herself as she undressed and stepped into the luke-warm water.  
  
"So you finally managed to do this all without a big fuss?" A young arrogant voice beamed from the corner of the room.  
  
Dysis slipped landing a graceful fall into the bathing tub, water splashing and sloshing over the sides. The fuming woman lifted her head slowly from the water her sandy locks of hair now dark and murky floating freely in the water. She raised a soaked arm and pointed to her younger siblings as they snickered at her clumsiness; they stood in a row of three, two little twin girls and one tall sixteen-year-old youth. Casting an evil glare over all of them, Dysis spoke solely to the twins with their dark wisps of short hair to their shoulders and brown freckles splattered across their cheeks and nose. "Agalia and Thalia, on the seventh day of the full moon the complete power of the goddess Artemis will be shown upon you and she shall smote you both with her arrows!" Her voice was deep and thundering as if the Goddess herself had been speaking through her.  
  
The two children, who were no more than five, glanced at each other with a look of shock and worry written all over their faces before running out down the hall screaming to their beloved daddy. Dysis clapped her hands in the water creating a large splash as she laughed gleefully at her minor practical joke. "How gullible children truly are," she mused as she grabbed a bottle of scented oil to wash her hair with.  
  
"You know their going to get you in trouble with father, don't you?" The last sibling walked slowly to the edge of the tub before sitting comfortably on the ledge playing with the perfumed water.  
  
"Kalare, you nor I have any reason to fret over it. Besides, Father won't punish me if he's already arranged for me to accompany Philander to- to where ever it is we are attending." Dysis fingers weaved in and out of her hair, soapsuds blossoming from the long tendrils that swayed in the sweet water.  
  
"Ah, so you've finally given into him, I see." Kalare stated in a mumble almost disappointedly as her fingertips continued to trail the reflection of her youthful face in the water. "Well," she popped her face up gazing gingerly at Dysis, "if you are truly excited about meeting with him this evening and wish to appear prim then I shall leave you to your duties."  
  
Before Kalare could stand and leave Dysis latched on to her wrist, droplets of warm liquid cascaded down the length of Kalare's hand and for several moments the two women just sat there trying to read each other's emotions. Dysis was the first to speak, her voice stern and filled with worry. "Do you think I actually want to be with Philander, the wealthy son of a merchant who only has money to offer and no true love?"  
  
Kalare bit her lip studying her sister's statement, "No, I know you do not. But you've been acting so strange lately Dysis." Kalare situated herself more comfortably as Dysis released her strong hold of her wrist. "I mean last night you got in a heated argument with Galen about him being a soldier, you soaked father with soiled water, you stormed out of the house with no word of where you were going, you lost my sandals, today I find you asleep on a bolder just outside of the wall of Troy, you race home to argue with Father, you were up on the roof for three hours, you're lucky Galen got you off of there before you burned to a crisp, you were tossing and turning in your sleep and now you're agreeing to meet with Philander? Tell me truthfully, what had gotten into you? Are you still the older sister I knew who could climb trees and roughhouse with boys, and clean and pick fights and win them? I fear the loss of you dear sister and it appears that day is coming closer and closer all the time." Kalare's face now streamed with tears.  
  
Dysis pulled her sister into a warm embrace not sure how to respond to such outburst she softly stroked her sister's fair hair. "I don't know what has gotten into me either, everything seems to happen so suddenly and I can't control my life anymore. It is as if someone is pushing me in this direction as if they are showing me my destiny but it is coming at me so fast and it won't slow down."  
  
Her sister slowly pulled away from the comforting hold, "what ever do you mean?"  
  
Dysis bit onto her lower lip as she took both of Kalare's hands into her own, "swear to me you'll never tell a single soul." Her sister nodded abruptly before urging her on. "Amidst my tossing and turning I had this horrible dream. It was early morning and I was standing at the front gates of Troy..." She trailed off explaining the details to her sister.  
  
"So what do you suppose it means? It has to mean something doesn't it? Suppose the man who was fighting was Philander and you were calling out to him? Maybe you do eventually fall in love with him and maybe the Gods are telling you that going with him tonight will change your life?" Kalare suggested while her sister climbed out of the now cool water and wrapped up in a towel before changing into her dressing garment.  
  
"I don't know. I don't believe I could ever love such a vain man as Philander." Dysis trotted lazily over to the corner of the chamber where the open pillars stood, their curtains flapping in the breeze. Her eyes fixed themselves on a dirt brown cloak whose wearer stood diagonal from Dysis peering up at her through the waving fabric of the curtains.  
  
Dysis' fixed stare unnerved Kalare so she too waltzed over to the pillars to obtain a glimpse at what had interested her sister. But Kalare was too late, the cloaked person had disappeared into the crowd leaving the two woman to question each other.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hector stormed into the palace, sweat seeping from his brow and dry blood fused to his hands and arms. Andromache was the first to notice him as she fled down the long palace stairs her white gown flapping around her legs as she rushed to her love. She leapt off the bottom step and into her husband's arms. Her lips grazed his neck while she took in every essence of his body and every comfort in his strong hold of her.  
  
"I thought I had lost you, Hector. I thought you were gone for good this time." Andromache's tears drained down onto Hector's neck.  
  
"Hush, I'm here. There is nothing to fear." He moved her face so that her dark sensuous eyes were directly gazing into his. "Where is our son?"  
  
"He's with two of the servant girls. Don't worry he's fine, now that his father is safe." She leaned in kissing him tenderly.  
  
Hector pulled away, his disposition slightly appalled by the thought of feeling joy at such a depressing time as this. He backed away shaking his head in a 'no', "men have died today I will not walk over their graves by celebrating a safe return with my wife! There is much planning to do; I must go speak with my father. Take care of our son while I am away."  
  
With that said Hector forcefully breezed through ignoring Andromache's whimpers. She dropped to her knees tears rolling from her eyes all along wondering if it was her fault, what had she done? Her city was being attacked, her life a web of lies, and now her marriage, to a man who's honor is held the highest and his love for her the deepest, was falling apart, and all she could do was stand by and watch.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ah, Philander, may the God's bring light in to this most unnaturally gloomy day!" Dysis father spoke gallantly to this young man from behind his bar.  
  
"And may they look upon you with favor and grant you peace," his eyes dazzled a pale blue light and his hair straight as an arrow yet dark as the midnight sky. His appearance was much like Galen's but his personality extremely different. Philander was the arrogant son of a merchant, soon to inherit his father's most profitable business.  
  
His approach to women however was very similar to business, "what's the point in winning them over if you can buy them?" Dysis had overheard him musing to another man in the alley once. She thought him a horrid pig that knew absolutely nothing about the world, it's wealth, or the love that ran through its veins. No, she did not want to marry him, but it was her father's bidding. She would not dishonor him so boldly.  
  
"Is Dysis willing to speak with me today?" He asked his voice running low but in a humorous way.  
  
"I'm afraid she is bedridden this day, she is very ill. With the attack on the beach today she had stayed up on the rooftop all morning watching it. No doubt she is sick to the-."  
  
"I believe I shall be the judge of the, my dear father." Dysis voice flew from her lips as if she were singing a hymn written for the Gods. She stood before them her long brassy locks pulled back with shell combs, her gown draped over her body with a deep 'v' collar and a butterfly design around the bodice. She wore a few loose pieces of jewelry; gold earrings in the shape of bells, a long chain necklace with two shells dangling from it, and a gold belt encrusted with shells and small blue jewels. Dysis was a sight to see that day, and her sent even more luxurious to smell.  
  
"Dysis?" Her father gawked at the sight of her, "are you sure you're all right? Perhaps you should lay down a little while longer."  
  
"She looks very healthy to me, Darrius. Do you feel well my dear?" Philander held his under worked hand out to her.  
  
"Yes, my lord, I do. Where is it you planned on going today?" She mused childishly as though she had indeed switched places with her sister and was not her true self.  
  
"Well I had some trade business that my father wished me to discuss with the palace, perhaps you would come with me?" His cheesy grin caused her skin to crawl and her bones shutter within her.  
  
"I'd love to, my lord." She bowed her head slowly showing her appreciation to his 'royal' status. His father just happened to be the head merchant in Troy, and had many negotiations with the King, Priam, and his son Hector.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When their chariot had halted in front of the palace entrance Dysis froze remembering her last encounter there and how much she loathed the rich and powerful because she was neither and never would be. "We have arrived, my dove." She gave a silent nod and fake smile before stepping off the rickety wood and onto the solid road.  
  
The palace, she was entering the palace! Her feet carried her through the entrance subconsciously, her escort at her arm. Her eyes were beaming taking in every sight around her; she wanted to remember everything even if no one remembered her.  
  
"Hector! Hector!" Philander's voice echoed off the marble walls of the palace, how intense it all was. "Come, my love, I want you to meet the great leader of this fierce Trojan army." But in her mind she heard, "Come, my prize, I want to show you off to the Prince and gloat about how much better you are than his wife."  
  
No matter what was truly said she obeyed, skimming the floor the fabric of her gown flowing around her. The moment took forever to pass, but when their eyes met Dysis' heart nearly stopped and she couldn't even feel the arrogant man at her side, it was all night surrounding them.  
  
"Philander, my friend." His tone was grim and only partially fixed on their new conversation. He glanced up at Dysis gazing over her weathered complexion; she knew then that she did not belong. "Is this your wife, friend?"  
  
"Soon to be, we're betrothed." Dysis died in those moments, forgetting all around her, just hearing those words made her wake up. Betrothed?  
  
Her face went pale and she tried to force out a smile, but it made no difference the Prince read her discomfort almost immediately. Dysis bit down on her bottom lip and faced the other direction trying her best to ignore Hector's stare.  
  
"I hear the battle was harsh today," Philander spoke up breaking the unusual silence. Dysis was rejoicing inside, for once that vile oaf knew when to speak up, now the attention is off of me.  
  
"Yes it was, we could've used your help out there today. We lost many men, valuable soldiers." The Prince lowered his head, "but surely that's not why you came?"  
  
"No, my father wished for me to speak with you and your father regarding trade options throughout this war." Hector nodded to her escort and lead them to a room where they could better speak of his plans. But only two things shot through Dysis mind, how do I get out of here and where is Galen when I need him the most?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ah! Another chapter down! Sorry it took me so long to update this one, I've just been really busy with driver's ed. and getting ready to move, plus we're going to be on vacation this weekend! I'm planning on updating this story again tomorrow and next Wednesday when I return from Williamsburg, VA. I hope this chapter kept your attention as well, possibly even better, as the last two and please grant me the luxury of having a couple more reviews. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: A New Perspective

Broken:  
  
Trade/A New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Homer's poem/story/tale.  
  
Summary: War brings with it many deadly problems and much unneeded stress to those whose lives may appear to be the simplest. What happens when two of those families begin to rely on each other? HA PH M(mestor)OC Chapter 3 is up!  
  
AN: Yesterday I received an interesting review and I am glad that I did. I have decided to change and readapt a few things about this story, as you can note by the change in the summary. The characters will remain the same and so will their personalities, but the way they intertwine with each other will be different. Don't worry it is just a slight change of plans and lucky for me I was at the very beginning of the story so the change is easy enough to make. Please do not fret, the main characters will still remain as detailed as they are and there will be love just not from who you expected. Also there is a back-story that is slowly taking form and sliding in behind all the main gabble. So make sure you catch onto that...(Hint Hint the person in the cloak)! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis sat perched silently on a stone bench just outside the discussion room where Philander, Hector and King Priam currently resigned. She sat twiddling her fingers and muttering swears and curses under her breath at Kalare for forcing her to appear this way. Her eyes lifted at the sudden burst of incoherent chatter.  
  
"And did you see her wearing that puke green rag?" One maid squealed to her companion.  
  
"It was absolutely repulsive..." Dysis stood carefully making her way to the railing gazing at the two women storming down the stairs.  
  
"Stupid insufferable slags-." Dysis cursed as she spun around hitting straight into another woman. The woman fell backwards nearly collapsing to the floor but lucky for her, her handmaiden was beside her and capable of catching her. "Oh! My lady, do forgive me. I meant no harm." Dysis flew down on one knee her hands firmly clasped together begging for forgiveness.  
  
Andromache righted herself giggling all the while, "Stand up you silly girl." Her eyes were like a deep cave reflecting no light only harboring the darkness that filled every cranny of its existence. She wore a smug smirk and had the most pleasant appearance Dysis had seen in quite a while. "Please, my dear, there was no trouble."  
  
Dysis took the future Queens extended hand as she helped lift her from her bent position. 'Thank you my lady." It was only then that she took notice how tall the woman truly was, in truth almost five inches taller than Dysis herself.  
  
"What is your name?" Her elegant white teeth pulled through her genuine grin while her tresses of free flowing amber hair waved at her back.  
  
"Dysis, daughter of Darrius. My escort, Philander, had trade business to discuss with King Priam and Prince Hector this evening." Shortly Dysis began biting on her lower lip again, a nervous habit that had been passed through her family rather rapidly.  
  
"Well, Dysis, it seems a very boring job for you." Andromache concluded, "have you ever seen the gardens at dusk?" The younger woman shook her head 'no'. "Would you join me then? I was just on my way and I believe tonight I would rather have some company." Her smile had Dysis vote won over several times.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Dysis followed the enchanting woman out of the palace and down a flight of stone steps to the entrée of the palace courtyard. What a sight it was, Dysis noted, the setting sun spread its orange-pink color over the hedging and through the breaks in leaves of trees. Her eyes quickly trailed over the abundance of various plants taking in all that she could.  
  
"When I first arrived here from Thebe, I was no older than you are now. I would wonder through this garden traipsing the marble and grass for hours on end just debating my feelings and the consequences of them." Andromache took her seat just underneath a miraculous water fountain, which depicted the God Apollo and his twin sister Artemis. "You are a free spirited one, are you not?"  
  
Dysis gave way to her pride and released a smile that the God's would've used. "How can you tell my lady?"  
  
"When you grow up with seven brother's as I did you tend to notice the distinction between certain girls. For instance, you have a tan and several burns on your arms and legs. No woman is supposed to have flesh like a man's; their complexion is to stay milky white all year round. Though truthfully, I don't believe it would suit you." The younger woman nodded as she leaned in inhaling the fragmented sent of another amazing flower. "How many brother's do you have?"  
  
"Two, both younger than me. But the oldest one, Galen, is now part of Troy's vast army. Probably off celebrating with a couple of women and several goblets of wine by now. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful lad but as dumb as an ox when he starts drinking." Dysis turned her gaze back towards Andromache whose mood seemed to change suddenly; her eyes were dim and her face drooped in a sorrow filled position though she could hide it well. "Andromache, have I said something that offended you?" She couldn't of been much older than Dysis, maybe twenty-five, but there was something there that made her lose that spark.  
  
"No, Dysis, nothing. You're a sweet woman and I pray you never change. Hold onto that free spirit and never let it go. For if you do, you're true self shall be lost forever." As if to attempt to change the subject to a more joyous tone she spoke of marriage. "So I presume your escort is a suitor of yours?"  
  
"Yes the most persistent son of a dog I've ever known." The pauper's daughter admitted honestly. "I am no regal heir nor do I possess much of anything of value so his interest in me is rather bothersome. To be truthful I'd much rather stay a spinster for the rest of my days and take care of my father's tavern. I would like to stay around and watch my youngest siblings grow knowing that I helped in raising them not be forced to move around all the time trading at every port. Especially now that the war has begun., perhaps I would've felt different if this war would've never sprung up." She peered up at the night sky slowly rolling in over the brilliance of the setting sun.  
  
"Andromache! My dear sister, I believe this poor man is searching for his beloved dove. Perhaps it is wise of you to return her to him?" A young man nearly the same height as Andromache scurried down the garden steps, with Philander at his side, heading over to them. Andromache stood gallantly gazing halfheartedly at her brother in law.  
  
"Well I assure you kind sir, she is yours to take. I merely stole her away for some company, please forgive me." Philander clasped Andromache's hand within his own brushing his lips across her skin seductively.  
  
"Perhaps one time soon, I shall be the one you steel away for some company." His devilish smirk sent Andromache's skin crawling as the appalled Dysis fled from the palace garden.  
  
"You sir have over stepped your bounds, and may I also remind you that my husband is the future King of Troy and if you should ever want to trade in this place again you should try to leave a good impression on me." Her eyes glared down at him ready to swallow him whole at the first chance she could get.  
  
"Oh, I'll leave a good impression on you, my lady." Now standing straight up he winked at her.  
  
Andromache fumed; shoving passed him she made her own way up the steps. "Perhaps you should fetch your betrothed before your deal with her father is broken!" She shouted back at him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis ran through the palace, her sandals snapping under her feet as she slapped them against the marble racing to get away from Philander's vile grasp. She had almost reached the entrance to the Palace, just a mere few steps from freedom, and then she saw him and halted instantly. He pulled up in their chariot waving to her. Dysis took in a sharp breath her hair coming loose from the combs and falling in her face. She sighed to herself walking shakily through the entranceway and out into the bustling streets of Troy.  
  
She stood before him her arms tucked tightly across her chest. "It appears I know the palace better than you, my little dove." He voiced aloud gleaming at her with spite.  
  
"I hate you," Dysis muttered only loud enough for him to hear. She turned her attentions to the two horses at the start of the chariot who were nearly gagging on their bit. Dysis forced herself to walk over to the two animals and began unshackling them from the carriage.  
  
"What in the Gods' name do you think you're doing woman?" He shouted at her, anger rising in his tone.  
  
"Careful Philander, you don't want to upset the almighty ones they might smote you." Dysis pulled herself onto the black stallion with the tan brown spots thoughtfully lashing the other horses harness around her wrist. "By the way, I'm taking back my father's horses, since the deals off and you would rather be perusing other more valuable women. Goodbye Philander, I pray to the Gods' that our paths never cross again."  
  
Philander gripped the rim of the wagon almost breaking it completely off. He wanted so much to just go up and teach that woman a lesson as she deserved but the public eye was upon him. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Night's Events

**Chapter 5: A Night's Events  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Homer's poem!  
  
Summary: : In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman, who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life. But can she find herself in time to help? HA PH M(Mestor)OC  
  
AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed! Special thanks to Cotton Blossom! I hope this chapter sits well with you guys/girls, It took me a while to write it but it sounds promising. So without further ado, the next chapter!  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Andromache lay peacefully asleep on her bed as Hector entered the room. Amidst her deep slumber she did not hear the thump of the chamber door closing. Their son, Anstynax, squirmed wearily in his cradle too tired for tears, all he could make were sounds of whining. As Hector approached his son, Anstynax's charming chestnut eyes beamed up at him, his little fists reaching out to grab hold of his father's tunic.  
  
What a sight the future King was when he held his child so tenderly; he would give up the world just to watch him grow into a man. That is what Anstynax was, Hector's pride and joy, a symbol that he was capable of love and humanity and did not have to be the king and warrior all the time. How dare his brother say otherwise, did he not know his unconditional love for his son?  
  
_Ah, sweet Andromache_, Hector thought as he turned his gaze to his glowing wife, _you have never faulted me nor dishonored my family name and still I have not given you the full attention a husband should._ He lifted his son up to face him directly in the eyes, "I only hope that when you must face the burden I bare as first born son that you will be more prepared and take better care of your family than I have." The child, as if on cue, giggled and grabbed a hold of Hector's nose.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure he will," beamed the soft whisper of Princess Andromache's voice. "He will be as wise and brave as his father and as cunning and endearing as his mother, I am most certain." She leaned her weight on her left arm as she stared up at Hector and her child. "Don't be so hard on yourself Hector, you're crown prince of Troy and leader of its fine army. You have duties that exceed the boundaries of a normal man, and you cannot ignore their call. It would be selfish of me to beg you to stay when your country needs you the most."  
  
Hector walked over to the bedside sitting down next to his wife, still holding Anstynax. "I should have never spoke to the way I did earlier, there was no excuse for that behavior."  
  
"And there is no excuse for why Helen was brought to Troy. But I am not mad at you, my darling Prince. We live and make many mistakes, Hector, but that does not make us horrible people." She reached over and tickled her son, "It makes us human. Now Hector you must promise me one thing."  
  
She lifted her son from her husband's lap cradling him in the crook of her arm. "What is that?" He asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
"Never be serious while you stand in this room, you're terribly dull to talk to when you're in that state!" She stated jokingly a bright smirk crossing the plains of her lips.  
  
"You, my flattering Princess, are not that exciting to talk to either." He voiced sarcastically as he retrieved his son and laid him back in his cradle where he fell asleep with ease.  
  
"Then what am I exciting at?" Her face was stern and yet suggestive all the same.  
  
Hector stood by the cradle pretending to deeply consider the question, "well nothing really, but you are a great cook."  
  
Andromache's jaw dropped and her eyes flared with shock, "Why You!" She leapt up giving chase to her husband around the room until she finally pinned him to the bed.  
  
"All right, you win," he said with fake exasperation, his hands pinned above his head.  
  
"You let me win, you cheated," her hair dangled around his face hiding them in a curtain.  
  
"Suppose I didn't want to win, then what?" The wind blew through the room drawing the curtain of Andromache's hair to sway back and forth in a sawing motion over Hector's arms.  
  
His wife gave a fake look of shock as she spoke giddily, "Hector, Son of Priam, Prince of Troy, Leader of the most fierce army giving up a fight? What is the world coming to?" She smiled gingerly before leaning down and kissing him affectionately.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Mestor screamed at Kalare, "he looks beaten out of his mind!" He pointed down at his knocked out brother who had a large bruise swelling at the side of his head.  
  
"I didn't beat him up! I'm only a girl you know!" She shouted back with equal force behind her voice. "He wouldn't stop touching me, and when I realized you had left I ran up to warn Dysis but he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me go. I fought to get away from him and when I couldn't do it with my bare hands I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, and hit him in the head. He tumbled backwards and I ran to get Dysis."  
  
"Likely story! You-!" Mestor was interrupted by Dysis shoving passed both of them and over to Polydorus.  
  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO! Can we take care of your brother for the moment?" Dysis grabbed some pillows to rest the younger brother's head on as she examined the bruise. "Kalare can you get me some meat wrapped in cloth from down in the kitchen, if father asks tell him I banged my leg on the banister."  
  
Kalare shoved passed the prince as she waltzed over to the stairs, "she's not going with you."  
  
"And how would you know, you little beast?" Mestor retorted as he watched her exit.  
  
"Go with you where?" Dysis placed herself in the small conversation gazing up at Mestor awkwardly.  
  
"Well, nowhere really," he trailed off in a mumble, "just for you to live at the palace." Dysis could barely hear what he was saying but could easily hear the words 'live' and 'palace', which is all she truly needed to hear to understand his statement.  
  
"The palace?" She asked astonished, so this is why he had come? Did I really leave that good of an impression on him? No I couldn't have! That's absurd! "May I dare ask why?"  
  
"You could be of great help there." Dysis raised her eyebrows in question, "you see Andromache, Hector's wife, needs a new handmaiden-."  
  
"Oh! You want me to be a servant, I see. Well you tell your Prince, brother, that I do not desire to be someone's chattel!" The young woman flew up in a fit of rage storming across the room about to slam her door shut when Mestor's arm blocked her path. He grabbed her around the waist lifting her from the ground, "remove your hands from me!" He dropped her on a nearby chair as she glared at him threateningly.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean for you to be someone's slave! You would be her companion, Hector is often away now that the war has started and she is left alone with her child. She desires company and I know you do too. You don't want to marry Philander I could read it in your eyes plain as day! Please do this, if not for her then for me!" Her rich green eyes peered deep into his, the look of frustration left her expression leaving behind a perplexed disposition.  
  
"I cannot tend to her problems when I have ones myself to deal with. Who would raise my young siblings if not me? My sister? You'd entrust her with that responsibility? No, I cannot leave, not without knowing they would be cared for and my father had this tavern under control." She shook her head fighting the tears that strained at the corners of her eyes. She knew why he was asking and it had nothing to do with Hector's wife. Mestor himself was lonely and she gave him the opportunity to feel wanted that evening. She cursed herself inside out for being so sincere, she should have shooed him off when she had the chance but she felt bad for hitting him. Now she was forced into turning him down.  
  
"Listen you could take walks with Andromache over here everyday to check up on them and we would pay you handsomely for your help. Think of it, I'm sure your family could use the money. Please Dysis, do this for me. Come to the palace." Mestor's eyes were deep and pleading she could not turn away from their power; she had been sucked in and could not escape.  
  
"How much," she asked in barely a mumble. One tear sliding down the length of her cheek as she kept her face turned away from his.  
  
"How ever much you need," his reply was soft spoken and full of care, c_urse him for being so kind!  
_  
"Okay, I'll do it." She nodded her head and turned to face the sound of her sister's voice.  
  
"You'll do what? You're actually going to go with them? Are you crazy? What will father say?" She shouted, dropping the meat to the floor as she ran over to her now standing sister.  
  
"I'll tell you what father's going to say, nothing, because you're not going to tell him." Dysis stated boldly as she shoved a few of her things in a sack, packing for her leave.  
  
"Oh yeah? And how do you propose you're going to stop me?" Her sister said cockily with her hands on her hips glaring at Dysis with the full impact of her authority. The older sibling just smiled up at her never loosing contact with her eyes creating a chilling affect on Kalare.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"You know I don't like horses!" The young girl shouted as she was hoisted onto the back of a black stead.  
  
"Look, this should be exciting for you, Kalare, you're going to a palace full of young, strong, impressionable princes. Will you relax?" Dysis grabbed the reins of Mestor's horse and heeled the horse in to a swift trot as Kalare latched her arms around her sister's waist.  
  
Mestor was laughing cockily from the black and brown spotted horse to Dysis left; his brother sat half asleep in front of him on the horse. They rode the back streets to the garden entrance of the palace whereupon Mestor stopped and opened the gates for them to ride in without trouble.  
  
"Mestor, I hope you don't mind me asking but why in the name of the Gods are we not entering by the front of the palace? We are expected, right?" Kalare picked at him stubbornly.  
  
"We're sort of expected." He replied sheepishly with a crooked grin plastered to his face.  
  
"What does 'sort of expected' entail?" Dysis questioned abruptly.  
  
"Sort of means not at all." A voice announced sternly from inside the stables, the footfalls of the man coming closer to the halted horses. "Mestor, I told you not to bring her here!" Hector stepped out of the shadows and into the fresh moonlight.  
  
Dysis climbed off of the horse slowly walking up to the Crown Prince as she removed her hood from her face. Kalare still sat frozen on the back of the beast afraid to move a muscle. "Dysis come back here, where are you going?" At her voice the horse stirred and Mestor latched his hand on the rein, holding the stead steady.  
  
"Prince Hector," she knelt on one knee properly admiring his supremacy, "please forgive your brother, he was only concerned for the well being of your lonely wife, Andromache." Her eyes turned skyward to gaze the intensely intimidating man in the eyes. He was more influential up close more so than he was when she had seen him on the rooftop.  
"Rise, there is no need for you to bow to me, daughter of Darrius. I know my brother's intentions and they are and were not as noble as you may believe. I know my brother may seem charming and honorable but he has learned from Paris the ways of charming women into his bed." He spoke regally though his comments were insulting.  
  
"If I may speak freely, my lord?" He nodded to Dysis, "you appear to be only knowledgeable of warfare and bloodshed, even kingship but that does not mean you are only that. As I am sure your brother is not only a snake charmer." Dysis concluded hoping that her tongue did not cause more of a problem than the one they were presently in.  
  
Hector's grim face shifted into a minute grin, "A girl with wit and the courage to use it? My brother, I would watch out for her for she might best you at your own game." The regal prince gave thought to her words and, going against what he had said earlier, decided that it was not wise to send them home at this hour with the vagabonds still on the streets. In deed it was amazing that they had made it here without any trouble. "You and your companion have my permission to stay this night and this night only at the palace. Tomorrow afternoon my brother and I will escort you back home and pay for any damage done."  
  
If this was a compromise Hector was offering than Dysis was willing to except it, as she would expect Mestor to do. "Thank you, my lord." Dysis lowered her head to show appreciation before returning her hands to the reins of Mestor's horse and easing it and her sister into the stables. As Mestor and Polydorus slowly edged their way up to their eldest brother, Hector noticed the large lump on the side of his youngest brother's head.  
  
"What happened to Polydorus?" Hector questioned, worry and anger seeping back into his voice.  
  
"Oh, that. He tried to 'touch' Kalare and she didn't like it." Mestor heeled the horse to easily trot into the stables leaving his brother with only half of an explanation.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis braided her hair out on her balcony seated on the ledge just gazing at the night sky with wonder. She had always been fascinated with the Gods' and their powers and how they could see you at every breathtaking moment of your life without even alerting you. This acknowledgment of their presence caused the young woman to think back on the past two days and the previous situations she had been placed into.  
  
Her mind quickly traced to yesterday morning when her and Galen were setting up the tavern for the afternoon crowd. _"When are you going to finally swallow your pride and marry some bloke?" Galen had shouted at her from behind the bar as he pulled out a tray of goblets to take inventory of.  
  
"And I suppose that bloke would be Philander? Forgive me for my failure to find interest in that scrawny piece of swine!" His sister retorted as she pulled the stacked chairs down from the tables.  
  
"Well you have to marry at some point, you know this. Besides it's the proper order of things."  
  
Dysis had one hand on her hip and the other one clasping a damp cleaning cloth, "the proper order of things, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, you know a woman's duty is to marry, stay loyal, have kids, raise the kids, and clean house." Galen announced with pride not knowing what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Why you!" Dysis hurled the rag at his face causing it to splatter droplets of water as it smacked into his cheek and plastered itself there. The young woman wore a cheeky grin on her lips, "well I must ask, dear brother, if that is the proper order of things, then why is it you haven't married yet?"  
  
Galen peeled the soiled cloth from his flesh, "I'm waiting for the right girl." The rag dropped to the ground as he reached behind himself and grabbed two eggs from the basket. The man jumped over the bar counter and sprung his trick on his turned sister, egg oozing from her hair. "Which is a liberty you'll never have."  
  
After recovering from the shock of the surprise attack Dysis shot back, her venom seeping deep within his veins. "And it is a liberty I neither desire or deserve! I will live my life alone if I must; helping father with this tavern and in raising the little ones. A duty that is far more important than marrying ones' self off!" With her fingers she wiped some of the goo from her hair onto Galen's new shirt and watched him reach for grapes as she grasped a hold of the blackberries. She remembered the free feeling of being alive and capable of breathing in the fresh sent of that day.  
_  
Dysis pulled herself out of the memory still sitting and watching the stars and moon as a light haze filtered over the horizon. "Oh Galen, how I miss you and your childish ways. I only wish I knew where you were." Out of the corner of her eye Dysis noticed a cloaked figure heading straight for the stables. The young woman climbed down from the ledge and quietly dashed to her chamber door wrapping herself in her cloak before carefully unbolting the locked door and stepping out in the hallway.  
  
This was certainly a different situation for Dysis, she had never been prowling around in the palace before and wasn't truly sure if she knew her way around. She made a dash down the hall and straight to the steps, the woman stopped just behind a pillar as she watched two guards pass by the bottom of the staircase before taking off again. Her feet were bare and therefor making little to no sound as she thumped around on the stone pavement; she raced out to the garden.  
  
Where she halted suddenly as she noticed Prince Hector heading for the stables as well. This provoked Dysis curiosity and as soon as she unfroze from her stopped state she cautiously jogged over to the corner of the palace just barely looking over it to see the events taking place. _It was a woman; a woman was in the cloak!_ Her hair was fair and although she was a sight to see she was most definitely troubled. Hector spoke to her with a concerned disposition and although words were not audible she knew there was a discussion about the woman's leave. Could this fair lady be Queen Helen of Sparta? Was she trying to run away?  
  
But there was something else looming in the back of Dysis mind and she knew she was not alone. There had been another cloaked body wondering that night; she had seen him upstairs as she watched the guards. Though it was only a glimpse it was that cloaked person she feared for she had seen that person before on the street in front of the tavern. As she made her way back to her chamber she couldn't help but wonder if that person was following her, watching her every move.  
  
That night Dysis had trouble finding sleep as she tossed and turned in the soft bed linens only one dream would come to her. The horrible nightmare from earlier haunted her night and kept her awake in the early hours of day with no explanation to its utter chaotic stance.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter's mischievousness for there is more to come! In the next chapter I will bring out more of the back-story and the like so that more suspense can be filtered in! Woot Woot! Thanks again and please leave a review there's a free autographed sandal by Orlando Bloom if you do. (By the way, Paris will be stepping in pretty soon in the story) 


	6. Chapter 6: This Life

**Chapter 6:  
This Life  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Homer's poem.  
  
Summary: In the time of war one life may seem insignificant compared to the numerous amount of others, but that one life may be what brings change to an empire. A story of a woman who only needs to know herself to know her greater purpose in the fabric of life. But can she find herself in time to help? HA PH M(Mestor)OC  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Please forgive me, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Her body rolled over on top of his, their heated kissing combining them together in passionate love. She moved her soft fingers across his stubbly cheeks below the lace of the decorative mask he wore and into his locks of untamed hair. They rolled again, herself now on the bottom, she lifted the black mask from his face; their fiery love halted as she dropped away from him. Her body was falling through the bed linens and ending up on the streets, fully clothed in her normal apparel.  
  
She had the sudden urge to run, this time in a sober stance fully conscious of her whereabouts. Dysis headed for the wall not caring for anything other then the excitement on the other side. She ran, her feet never faltering to retrace the steps she traveled virtually everyday. As she ran she heard an unidentifiable voice call out to her, "Dysis! Dysis stop! This is foolish!"  
  
Her body forced itself to continue as she ran through the small hole tripping out into the sand and then taking off again. Her hair was thick and swinging loosely at her sides caked in sand and sweat. Her heart ached, oh how it pounded; what was wrong with me? She flew around the side of the wall coming to a sudden halt as she scanned the scene. This time she could actually see two men fighting instead of just hearing it.  
  
With a hurried shove her weak aching body flew to the ground, she wrestled with the weight forced on her, screaming and shouting inaudible words and names. Future memories flooded into her head as she screamed out one name, a name she could not hear herself. Everything went by in a flash; the dancing girls, the passionate love making, a woman choking her, her fall to the ground, a bloody beaten body being dragged by a chariot, and finally all was black.  
  
Dysis flew up from her makeshift bed panting heavily nearly collapsing over in pain. She actually felt the pain, her blood rushed as if she had truly been running and her heart ached. It was someone close to her, someone, some man would die and she could feel the pain. This had to be true, the Gods' were warning her.  
  
The young woman pulled herself up leaning her body's weight on the balcony railing. This wasn't just a dream and she knew it. She peered out at the breaking dawn; this morning was like no morning she had lived before. Dysis had a new realization of her existence and she could never turn back now.  
  
Her hair was a tangled mess that she truly didn't want to deal with at the moment so instead she grabbed a comb and fastened it to her scalp holding the monstrosity in place. Kalare; sweet adorable Kalare, she would never know the devastation of this war. Dysis knew that her sister would live in her perfect paradise never allowing the sorrow to seep into her mind no matter how hard it pushed. Not truly an optimist but most definitely not a pessimist, Kalare had taught herself to ignore everything that she did not want to hear. What a way to live, eh?  
  
Dysis yanked her cloak from the balcony floor where she had spent the night prior gazing up at the stars until she fell into a light airy sleep. This life had amazed her, for the lot of her twenty-two years nothing extremely exciting had occurred to her, now within a rush of two days her whole life has been turned upside down and her emotions are a wreck.  
  
The young woman slowly creaked open the door allowing her sister to rest in peace as she exited. Dysis knew she needed to get some fresh air and clear her mind, she was placing way too much unneeded stress on her shoulders, and it was an unhealthy habit of hers. She waltzed aimlessly out to the garden not paying attention to where her feet were taking her, though she really had no care as long as she got out in the morning light, maybe she'd catch a glimpse of Apollo himself, riding across the dawn creating the breathtaking sunrise she loved so dearly.  
  
The walking dreamer headed out of the garden carelessly and over to the stables. She had grown to love horses for their stamina and ability to put up a fair fight. She would ride her horse all the time when she was younger, well atleast up until a year ago when her father promised Nox, her black stallion; to Phillander in hopes he would accept Dysis as a bride. How she missed Nox, she remembered ridding her day and night never giving up the chance to race with her brother through the plains on the outside of Troy. Her home, Troy was her home and it was waging a war she knew it could not stand.  
  
She shook the thought from her mind as she entered into the stable, her green gown dragging across the dirt as she gazed into the stables filled with gigantic beasts. "How lovely," she expressed aloud, "and you must be Andreas." Her green eyes fell upon the magnificent creature. She leaned in petting his white speckled nose; he patted against her as she ran her fingers through his mane. "Prince Hector must take very good care of you for you to appear this handsome. Yes he must."  
  
"I make sure to tend to him everyday, he is definitely an attention seeker." Hector's voice announced from the other end of the stables, startling Dysis.  
  
She backed up from the horse lacing her fingers together in an embarrassed state. "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to intrude on you."  
  
"No, no. It's quite all right; don't fret about it. I could use some company this morning." He sat down on a hay bale making himself comfortable. No doubt he was debating the events of the war and the likelihood of Greek attacks. Dysis wondered if that was all he ever thought about, surely it wasn't, was it?  
  
"Do you mind?" She picked up a brush and gestured to Andreas.  
  
"No, by all means go ahead," he hadn't even gotten the chance to warn her about his temper and she was already in his stall. "But be careful he gets flustered some times and does things unexpectedly."  
  
"Look, Prince, you may be the famed horse tamer but I think I can handle myself. I know when animals sense-." She dropped the brush on Andreas' hoof and when the wood made contact with the bone hoof a scrapping sound erupted. The horse jumped and screeched causing Dysis to scream in terror. The horse moved around more in this unsteady situation due to the fear surrounding Dysis.  
  
Dysis pressed herself against the stable digging her nails into the wood, she could feel an arm wrap around her waist and coax her to the stable door before pulling her out. Her eyes were wide in shock as she collapsed to her knees; what just happened? Her breathing still deep she turned her head to face the stable.  
  
"See what I mean, very temperamental." Hector stated trying his best to calm his breathing. "You surprise me, daughter of Darrius, you have the wit and cunningness of a fox yet you are too blind to see the obvious." Dysis starred at him with a perplexed look, "The horse."  
  
"I could've handled myself!" She boasted aloud not wanting to admit defeat. It was her security blanket and it protected her from being hurt.  
  
"I see. Tell me, when you pinned yourself against the wall were you trying to camouflage yourself so that the animal couldn't see you?" Hector retorted grinning madly as he spoke.  
  
Dysis narrowed her eyes and stood dusting herself off. She was not in the mood to receive such harassment, especially from the future king of Troy. "I was preparing myself for a smooth exit," she stated at last, turning on her heel to leave him alone in the stables. %%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Cassandra?" Andromache greeted her sister in law at the archway to her room. "To what do I owe this unsuspected visit?" Her face glowed radiantly and her chestnut hair flowed freely and untangled at her sides.  
  
"May I come in, sister? There are matters of which I must discuss with you." The younger woman whose hair was a deep brown almost black and whose eyes such a pale blue that they reflected grey. Her face was beautiful nonetheless, but held such a large burden of sorrow. Her eyes had told Andromache everything and she granted her safe passage into her chambers.  
  
Cassandra immediately headed for the center of the room where she began pacing uncontrollably, her black gown dragging across the stone slab. "What is it, Cassandra, dear, tell me. What did you see?" Andromache grasped Cassandra's hands in her own, her own eyes wondering the plains of the seer's face trying to find an ounce of information.  
  
"Please, sister, take my warnings to heart." They knelt on the floor huddling close so no eavesdroppers could hear. "There are two women currently staying at the palace, they arrived late last night. I watched them come in."  
  
"Tell me, are they dangerous or harmless? Why did they come, and who with?" Andromache pleaded trying to get as much information out of her sister as possible. She didn't always agree with her auguries but she was always willing to listen. She knew Cassandra had no true friends and was seldom allowed to leave the palace. It was her prison, her confine.  
  
"They came with Mestor and Polydorus, but they are not slaves nor prostitutes. I'm not sure on the reasoning for their appearance here at the palace but we shall find out soon. The one woman is little more than sixteen and is not to be feared, she is a gentle spirit."  
  
"And the other? What of her?" The future Queen persisted.  
  
"Beware the one with eyes like the forest, she could bring great destruction our way even though she appears to be as peaceful as the stream." Cassandra's hands gripped onto Andromache's for dear life, "promise me you'll send her away, promise me she'll leave. I've seen the destruction that will come and she has a key part in it. Send her away Andromache, send her away!"  
  
"Where is she now? Do you know?" Andromache looked deep into the younger woman's eyes, baring all her fear and concern.  
  
"The stables."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly, "Hector," she muttered and took off out the door leaving Cassandra all alone in her chambers.  
  
"It has begun Dysis, daughter of Darrius, auger of Greek heritage." Cassandra scrutinized as she pictured the look on the innocent woman's face when she was thrown out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Listen, I know you saw me last night talking with Helen." Hector perused the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, if that's what you call sleeping around, sure." Dysis responded her eyes filled with skepticism.  
  
"I Was Not," he had started to shout but stopped, if anyone over heard it could reflect badly. "I was not sleeping around, I had to talk to Helen. She was going to leave and offer herself back into the arms of Menelaus."  
  
"Good! That wench needs to return to him, I actually think their quite perfect for each other. I mean she starts a war and he kills Trojans to get her back! Send her back, by all means!" She screamed out her remarks not caring who heard just so long as she got her point across.  
  
"You'd send her back? Well let me ask you this your highness, Agamemnon doesn't care about Helen he wants Troy; will you force suffrage onto my brother so that the war you wage now can still be waged tomorrow?"  
  
"Then kill her yourself! That slag will destroy everything I have created in my lifetime! She will destroy your city, Hector, you watch and see! One day she might be the death of you!" Dysis flew around her mind racing and her emotions in an upheaval of stress. What was she saying and why was she screaming at the Prince, had she no manners? She took off running, she didn't care whereto just so long as she was away. Perhaps the garden, it was always peaceful, how could she say that if she had only been there a day?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hector struggled to calm his nerves, she had managed to bring out the worst in him surprisingly. Such a small classy woman could sheath such a horribly fierce bite. He knew of only two things in this world that could ever have been the butt of his anger; war and Paris, but she managed to push it to three. She seemed to be so selfish when she spoke of Helen, how she will destroy all that Dysis had created. She only thought of herself in those statements, but she also seemed to be defensive at the thought of being weak. Perhaps that is her weakness? Being weak could be a weakness, not a very strong one, but suitable all the same. Hector gave up thinking about it and decided his wife and baby Anstynax were a better subject to study on.  
  
Hector knew his son would grow into his position someday, he would be a strong king and rule fairly and equally, this he knew. But he was uncertain of his presence at those times, this war is the greatest war that the war has seen, many will die, there's a chance he will too. Hector didn't like to think about it, and he knew Andromache would sooner bury herself than her those words escape his mouth, but it was a possibility.  
  
As Hector scrolled through his thoughts and memories something his father told him once popped into his mind; he said: "Son, I know you fear death now but eventually you will understand that war is always surrounding us, we are always fighting for our lives. But truly, only the casualties of the battles waged in war see the end of the war." His father was right, and he understood now but so few others did.  
  
"Hector? What are you doing out here? And by yourself?" Andromache stepped under the shaded stables peering down at her husband questionably. But it was no matter to him, as soon as he saw her his face lit up again, he loved her so intensely. She knelt in front of him, "come inside, your father wishes to speak with you and I wish for you to hold your son before you go into another one of those war meetings." He hadn't even gotten a chance to answer the first batch of questions and she was already speaking her mind. That's how it was with Andromache, if she said or asked something that she didn't care to hear a response to she'd continue as though she had said nothing.  
  
"You have the strangest requests I ever heard of," he spoke sarcastically as he embraced his wife receiving a passionate kiss from her.  
  
"It's just when you go in there I want you to have your mind on your country not just the fact of winning. Don't drag your people through the mud just so that your army can beat the Greeks." Andromache was his sanctuary, she kept his mind steady and focused on the things he needed to think about and nothing more, he was thankful for her.  
  
"Yes, my lady." She bit her lip at his carefree smile, she knew that deep inside he was nothing more than an overgrown boy screaming, "I'm the king, I'm the king!" But he never let that show in council or anywhere in public. Hector had an odd way of keeping himself cool and collected and so focused on the situation at hand.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dysis entered the garden her fingers tracing over the numerous pedals of the magnificent plants. "Hello Dysis," a woman's voice called out to her. The disturbed woman spun around coming face to face with Cassandra.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: Sorry about the whole evil Cassandra thing, I'm just not a really big fan of hers and later on she becomes a little vicious towards our main character. Also the little conversation between Cassandra and Andromache shows a little bit of a friendly relationship, for those of you who don't like that idea don't worry it doesn't last too long. And, on a last note, did anyone catch the Greek Heritage thing? I hope you did... anyway thanks for reading and please, pretty pretty please leave a review! Thank you!  
  
AN2: I changed around the conversations a little bit because they were a little confusing, plus I didn't want to portray any feelings between Hector and Dysis. I'm warning you now; they will only be friends, as in a brother- sister relationship. Okay, that's it. Thank you! Please review! 


End file.
